A cold trap is an evacuating device effectively used to evacuate a vacuum vessel and, more particularly, to eliminate water, and includes a refrigerator for cooling a cold panel arranged in the vacuum vessel. As the refrigerator of the cold trap, conventionally, a GM (Gifford-McMahon) refrigerator is used in general (for example, PTL 1 and PTL 2).